Quests
What are Quests Quests are goals that you need to complete to earn , , , , , etc. Quests will usually require you breed a specific monster, clear certain obstacles, or buy something from the market. Unlike challenges, these usually only require 1 task to complete while challenges have more than 1 task. Breeding Quests Building Quests Clearing Quests Growing Food Quests Growing Monster Quests Decoration Quests Collecting Quests Special/Limited Quests Expansion Quests Screenshots Photo 1.PNG Photo 1 (1).PNG Photo 2.PNG Photo 4.PNG Photo 5.PNG Quest 10of23-Goal (Alternate).png Quest sprial notebook icon@2x.png Quest 18of23-Goal.PNG Screenshot 2013-08-12-22-08-47.png Elder Stones Quest #Beginning Light: Have 2 level 10 Light hybrids. Rewards: 12000 xp and 900 food 400px-Quests_01.png|1. Beginning Light 400px-BeckyQ2_CH1.jpg|2. The Eldometer 400px-BeckyQ3_CH1.jpg|3. Fire Salute 400px-BeckyQ4_CH1.jpg|4. The Next Step 400px-Quest 06.png|5. Greater Fire 400px-Quest 03.png|5. Greater Fire (continued) 400px-Quest 04.png|6. Earthen Energy BeckyQ7 CH1.jpeg|7. Earthen Secrets Quest 12.png|8. Earthen Ability Quest 08.png|9. Elder Sensor BeckyQ10 CH1.jpeg|10. Growth Time Quest 15.png|11. Plant the Seed IMG 0053.png|12. Grand Plant Becky quest 12.png|12. Grand Plant (continued) #The Eldometer: Buy Eldometer from the Shop. Rewards: 1200 xp and 900 food #Fire Salute: Place fire element decorations. Rewards: 1000 xp and 10000 coins #The Next Step: Have 10 fire hybrids fire monsters. Rewards: 1189 xp and 5000 food #Greater Fire: Hatch Fire-shadow/Light hybrids or Fire Legacy. Rewards: 3500 xp and 500 food #Earthen Energy: Hatch Earth-shadow/Light hybrids or Earth Legacy. Rewards: 20000 coins and 950 xp #Earthen Secrets: Earn Earth Key. Have 12 Adult Earth Hybrids. Rewards: 1050 xp and 600 food #Earthen Ability: Level up 5 Earth hybrids to level 10. Rewards: 3300 xp and 1300 food #Elder Sensor: Buy Elder Sensor. Rewards: 2500 xp and 15000 coins #Growth Time: Put 3 flower decorations. Rewards: 950 xp and 250 food #Plant the Seed: Harvest 1/5 royal radishes. Rewards: 800 xp and 300 food #Grand Plant: Have 14 Plant Hybrids. Rewards: 1100 xp and 12000 coins Becky and Phineas Quests aka Elder Story As we put together all the info for Becky's quests, please see this blog post to add missing info, screenshots, etc. or to see info on how to finish a quest. Once we have all the info it will be posted. Elemental Prophecies Quest (NEW!) Part 1 (Elder Earth) 1 Have a Tree Monster and place Becky’s Reading Nook to help her read the book! Rewards: 400 and 400 2 Have a Level 10 Ice Hybrid and Plant Hybrid, then breed them to hatch an egg! Rewards: 250 and 250 3 Hatch one of the monsters from the book image (Frost or Tundra)! Rewards: 400 and 400 4 Harvest one of the crops from the book page 3 times (Nimbus Grapes or Eggplants). Rewards: 600 and 1000 5 Have one of the monsters on the page, then breed them to hatch an egg (Bayou and Voltleaf). Rewards: 250 and 250 6 Have a Level 10 Fire, Plant, and Earth Monster, then breed them to hatch an egg. Rewards: 500 and 200 7 Replicate the setting in the book: place one of the decorations from the page (Sundial or Windmill). Rewards: 100 and 10 8 Have a level 10 Plant, Earth, and Fire Hybrid, then breed two to hatch an egg. Rewards: 500 and 200 9 Hatch one of the monsters from the book page (Flare or Cinder). Rewards: 800 and 7000 10 Have a Level 10 of all the monsters from the book pages, then breed two to hatch an egg (Flare, Cinder, Voltleaf, Bayou, Frost, and Tundra)! Rewards: 250 and 5/25 11 Help Becky test if she's the chosen one! Hatch a monster, place a deco, and farm a crop! Rewards: 600 and 1000 12 Hatch an Elder Earth Monster. Rewards: 800 and 7000 13 Level up your Elder Earth to Adult to fulfill its full potential. Rewards: 1350 and 10/50 Part 2 (Elder Plant) 1 Hatch Fire hybrids, Plant hybrids, and Earth hybrids. Rewards: 250 and 250 2 Harvest one crop 3x from the book page (Mountmelon or Lucky Lettuce). Rewards: 600 and 1000 3 Have the Ice Monster at level 10 and then breed it to hatch an egg. Rewards: 800 and 7000 4 Place one ancient decorations from the book (Shimmering Arches, Everburning Schism or Seed of Life). Rewards: 500 and 200 5 Hatch one of the monsters from the book (Frozenflame, Boreal or Frostember). Rewards: 200 and 200 6 Have the Electric Monster at level 10 and then breed it to hatch an egg. Rewards: 150 and 5000 7 Have the monster(s) (Burst or Spitfire) at level 10 and then breed it to hatch an egg. Rewards: 500 and 200 8 Harvest one of the crops from the page, and place the Captain’s Statue on your mountain. Rewards: 800 and 7000 9 Help Becky claim her destiny. Build the Sacred Space. Rewards: 250 and 5 10 Hatch an Elder Plant Monster! Rewards: 550 and 250 11 Level up your Elder Plant to adult form. Rewards: 600 and 1000 12 Collect from 5 habitats to earn money for your Sacred Space. Rewards: 200 xp and 200 13 Upgrade your Sacred Space to second stage. Rewards: 1350 and 10/50 Part 3 (Elder Fire) 1 Unravel the truth of the Prophecy! Place a decoration from the page (Nurse's Post, Well, or Gardener's Station). Rewards: 600 and 1000 2 Harvest one crop from the page (Pumpkin or Radish). Rewards: 550 and 250 3 Have an adult version of one of the monsters from the page (Icefloe or Frostbeam). Rewards: 800 and 7000 4 It's time! Hatch the Elder Fire Monster! Rewards: 600 and 1000 5 Raise your Elder Fire to Adult form. Rewards: 1350 and 10/50 6 Finish Part 2 of the Elder Prophecies, then farm a crop. Rewards: 550 and 250 7 Hatch a mythic monster! Rewards: 200 and 200 8 Have one of the monsters from the page, and then hatch any egg (Lightwing, Flamegust, Flitter, or Zephyr)! Rewards: 250 and 250 9 Place one of the decorations from the book page (Wheelbarrow or Tent)! Rewards: 550 and 250 10 Have 5 Fire hybrids, then hatch any egg. Rewards: 200 and 200 11 Hatch a mythic Fire hybrid! Rewards: 600 and 1000 12 Place the Elemental Rune Altar! Rewards: 550 and 250 13 Upgrade the Sacred Space to its final form! Rewards: 550 and 250 Elder Trinity 1 Have the first 3 Elder Elemental Monsters. Rewards: 250 and 30 Frozenflame Monster Quests The Path to Frozenflame Quest Frozen Mystery Quest Legendary Monster Quests Legendary Quest Mystery Monster Quest Miscellaneous Quest(s) Monster Circus Quest The Aquarium Quest Air Trials Quest Scavenger Hunt Quest Social Quests Unity and Friendship Quests Other Social Quests Restore the Tree Quest The Unity Monster Quest Valentine's Day Quests Love Charm Day of Love The Love Farm: Continue completing the Valentine's Day Quests to unlock the Love Farm! Reward: Love Farm unlocked. Spring/Easter Quest(s) The Egg Hunt Quest The Egg Day Quest Spring Cleaning Quest Category:Browse Category:Needs Updating Mother Day Quest Memorial Day Quest Summer Solstice Quest Independence Day Quest Chart for Independence Day Quest, Part 4 Hatch 1 mythic monster that is red, 1 that is white and 1 that is blue. Firstly, it doesn't count a monster that you have already hatched, so you can't just bring a mythic out of the Hall of Champions and finish this. Secondly, after looking at the code there are some monsters whose mythic satisfies one or more of the requirements. Here is a table to help you out. Monster Cleanse Quest Labor Day Quest Special: Have a mythic adult Buzzy and Steadfast Monster! Reward: Fall Vase unlocked The Eclipse! Quest (NEW!) Halloween Quests (NEW!) Spooky Prep Quest (NEW!) Haunted Monsters! Quest (NEW!) Category:Browse Category:Needs Updating